Fanboys Overall
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Kisah duo sahabat Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Heechul. Yang di pertemukan karena sebuah takdir yang menjadikan mereka berdua untuk menjadi fanboys sekaligus stalker sejati orang yang mereka sukai. / KibumXKyuhyun. KibumXHeechul. JungsooXHeechul. / BL. Yaoi. LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

"Fanboys Overall"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary : Kisah duo sahabat Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Heechul. Yang di pertemukan karena sebuah takdir yang menjadikan mereka berdua untuk menjadi fanboys sekaligus stalker sejati orang yang mereka sukai. / KibumXKyuhyun. KibumXHeechul. JungsooXHeechul. / BL. Yaoi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kisah cintaku di mulai sejak aku memasuki semester dua di bangku kuliah. Saat itu aku mendapatkan teman yang menurutku senasib seperjuangan yang membuatku merasa sangat nyaman. Namanya Kim Heechul, mahasiswa program mutasi kampus. Sejak mengenalnya, kepribadianku berubah drastis. Awalnya aku adalah orang yang introvert dan pendiam, setelah mengenalnya, aku yang sekarang menjadi lebih bisa mengungkapkan apa yang aku suka, hal yang aku tidak sukai, hal yang aku benci, dan hal-hal yang tidak ingin dan ingin aku lakukan. Tanpa terasa seiring berjalannya waktu kami berteman, kami telah menjadi sahabat. Dimana ada aku, disanalah Heechul bersamaku. Heechul pun demikian. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak begitu populer. Tidak begitu pintar. Biasa saja. Berbeda dengan Heechul. Dia sudah terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian dimanapun. Aku jadi sangat iri padanya. Tetapi yang sangat tidak ingin kutiru darinya adalah tingkah laku memalukannya di depan umum yang ingin sekali kuanggap dia bukanlah temanku. Golongan darahnya AB, aku harus lebih sabar bersamanya.

Kyuhyun's pov end.

"Kyu, katakan. Siapa saja orang terpintar di kelas kita." Heechul tiba-tiba memasang muka serius yang belum pernah Kyuhyun lihat selama ini.

"Ah, wae? Dari kemarin pertanyaan itu-itu saja. Sana-sana. Dasar pengganggu." Kyuhyun duduk membelakangi Heechul yang tidak terima tidak di acuhkan.

"Ya! Aku serius paboya." Heechul dengan kasar menarik kedua bahu Kyuhyun agar menghadapnya lagi. Padahal Kyuhyun tengah serius dengan pspnya.

"Musun suriya?! Aishh..jinjja neo Kim Heebum!"

"Wae?! Kenapa kau sebut-sebut nama kucingku pabo! Ah aku jadi merindukan uri aegi~" Kyuhyun menatap risih ke arah Heechul yang menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya di samping pipinya lalu pandangannya menerawang jauh. Di tambah Heechul menyebut kucingnya adalah anaknya.

"Kim Kibum. Park Jungsoo."

"Ne?" Kyuhyun menoyor kepala Heechul untuk menyadarkannya dari keterpurukan merindukan kucingnya di rumah yang pada kenyataannya ia temui sepanjang hari.

"Mereka berdua adalah orang-orang terpintar di kelas kita. Waeyo?"

"Asa!" Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat Heechul menepukkan kedua tangannya tepat di depan muka Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Aku hampir jatuh."

"Aish. Kyuna, hari ini kenapa kau marah-marah terus padaku eoh? Wae? Apa salahku wahai Cho Kyuna yang kucintai." Kyuhyun hampir melayangkan satu tinjunya di muka mulus milik Kim Heechul saat ia mendapati muka Heechul yang memohon seperti anak anjing yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"Chulchul-ssi... namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Araseo? Panggil aku begitu atau rahasia kebiasaan mengompolmu akan kuberitahukan ke semua orang. Hmm?" Diam-diam Kyuhyun menyeringai setan yang teramat menyebalkan bagi Heechul.

"Aishh... geurae. Umumkan kesemua orang. Aku tak akan takut dengan ancamanmu itu bocah. Ingat aku juga tau phobiamu hahaha."

"Eung... Heechul hyung, damai ne? Damai...okay? Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau menanyakan mereka?" Kyuhyun meraih tangan Heechul dan di gandengnya manja. Heechul jadi berusaha menjauhkan Kyuhyun yang menggandrungi tangan Heechul bak koala.

"Mereka berdua tampan tidak?"

"Jangan-jangan... kau menyukai namja?! Ya!" Kyuhyun buru-buru melepaskan tangannya menjauh dari Heechul yang tersenyum aneh.

"Ah wae? Memangnya tak boleh? Tenang saja. Aku tak akan menyukai namja sepertimu yang tak bisa melindungi. Namja yang takut kegelapan? Heuhhh itu bukan tipeku sama sekali."

"Heechul. Katakan. Kau menyukai namja hanya karena sedang tren saat ini saja bukan? Iya kan?" Mata Kyuhyun semakin melotot lebar saat mendapati gelengan dari kepala Heechul. Ia memandang horror ke arah Heechul yang sedang tersenyum aneh.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana rupa Kim Kibum dan Park Jungsoo itu. Ah. Pilih mana ya?" Kyuhyun kembali memandang risih Heechul yang posenya kembali seperti saat ia merindukan kucingnya tadi.

"Kyuhyun. Jangan katakan, kau. Membenci orang sepertiku."

"Ah. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak merasa membencimu saat aku baru mendengar kenyataan ini tentangmu. Kupikir saat aku melihatmu bersama yeoja, kau menyukai salah satunya. Jadi, karena kita sahabat, aku akan tetap mendukungmu. Kim Heechul hwaiting!"

"Waaaa... gomapta Cho Kyunaaa... aku mencintaimu..."

"Ya! Maldo andweeeeeeee!"

"Siapa juga yang akan suka padamu. Bagaimana kalau proyek ini kita namai 'Heechul micheoso' ?"

"Joha! Aku suka memanggilmu Heechul micheoso! Hahahhaha Kim Heechul nomu micheoso!"

"Ya! Ya! Kau benar-benar mengataiku gila! Ya! Jangan lari kau bocah!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Long time no see...


	2. Chapter 2

"Ya! Bajuku basah! Aish jinjja! Seandainya hari ini tidak ada jam kuliah aku masih tidur cantik di kamar. Aish! Haaaa! Ah! Chankaman. Ada kemejaku di loker. Ahh Kim Heechul, kau benar-benar pintar hari ini." Pagi hari yang suram di tambah lagi kesuraman dari gerutuan seorang Kim Heechul yang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai menjauhinya menjadi pembukaan chapter ini. Kim Heechul. Ia sangat membenci hujan apabila datang. Tetapi di saat yang bersamaan ia juga menyukai hujan jika suatu hari kisah cintanya seperti di drama-drama percintaan yang sering ia tonton. Sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar di tengah hujan deras dan berakhir dengan berpelukan. Oh so sweet.

Saat Heechul akan melewati kantin yang beruntungnya bersebelahan dengan kelasnya, baju basah yang sudah tertata apik di dalam kantung kertas di genggamannya, seketika terjatuh begitu saja saat ia melihat seseorang dari arah berlawanan begitu tampan dan keren. Di dalam matanya seolah-olah ada sinar ajaib di belakang orang itu. Hingga perlahan mulut Heechul pun menganga saking dahsyatnya pesona seseorang yang tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Omona! Ada apa dengan anak boyband jaman sekarang?! He? Boyband? Haaahhh oh my god kenapa tiba-tiba udara di sekitar sini terasa panas? Huuuuufftt..." tangan Heechul berubah haluan menggerak-gerakkan bajunya berharap mendapat asupan angin yang memadai agar udara panas di sekitarnya perlahan berhenti. Belum berhenti sampai disitu, pemandangan selanjutnya menampakkan keindahan yang sama meski berbeda orang dan stylenya.

"Omona omona! Jinjja! Pintu ini benar-benar seperti kantong doraemon! Ajaibnya pintu ini memasukkan orang-orang tampan di dalamnya! Eits. Tunggu. Tunggu. Ini kan kelasku. Heee? Kyaaaaa... beruntungnya Kim Heechul hari ini! Ohh sini kupeluk." Dengan absurdnya Heechul memeluk pintu kelasnya dan mengelus-elusnya bagaikan pintu itu adalah kekasih masa depannya. Tak sadarkah dirimu wahai Kim Heechul bahwa tingkah konyolmu itu di lihat oleh seluruh orang yang telah masuk ke dalam kelas. Dengan teramat menanggung rasa malu akibat tingkah konyol sahabatnya, Kyuhyun yang sudah _stand by_ di bangkunya memasukkan kepalanya di dalam tasnya. Jika nanti Heechul menemukannya dan menyapanya heboh, Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan akan pura-pura tak mengenalnya.

.

.

.

.

"So, where is he?"

"Jangan sok bisa memakai bahasa inggris Kim. Aku tahu bahasa inggrismu jauh lebih buruk dariku."

"Ah wae? Tidak bisakah kau memujiku pintar sekali saja iblis. Kau tahu? Aku belajar semalaman hanya untuk mengucapkannya dengan benar. Moodku langsung jatuh mendengar ucapanmu bocah Cho."

"Kau lihat baris kelima dari depan, tepat di belakang atas kita. Orang yang memakai kacamata itu namanya Kim Kibum."

"Ya. Neo micheoso?! Jadi aku harus memanggil ketujuh orang yang memakai kacamata itu dengan nama Kim Kibum?"

"Ehehehehe. Makanya dengarkan dulu. Kan aku belum selesai bicara Kim."

"Arasseo. Arasseo. Marhae."

"Jadi, Kim Kibum itu yang sekarang sedang merapikan rambutnya kebelakang. Lalu dia menulis lagi. Sekarang dia sedang menghadap ke jendela. Ah tidak tidak. Sekarang dia sedang memperhatikan dosen. Iya. Dia Kim Kibum."

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau mau cari mati eoh? Aku disuruh mencari orang dengan ciri-ciri konyol seperti itu? Kau lebih cocok menjadi komentator sepakbola daripada hanya duduk dengan psp. Atau jangan-jangan... ooohhhhhh... Kim Heechul yang pintar ini sekarang tahu." Heechul tiba-tiba memandangi Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah dan sebaliknya. Kemudian ia mengangguk-angguk seraya mengusap dagunya. Dengan gaya duduk aristokratnya, ia sukses mengintimidasi Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya salah tingkah.

"M-mwo? Tahu apa kau?! Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Aku tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan."

"Tidak seperti yang kubayangkan? Memangnya aku membayangkan apa hmm?" Kyuhyun semakin ingin memberi satu pukulan di wajah mulus Heechul saat melihat Heechul semakin tersenyum aneh.

"Kau mempermainkanku Kim Heechul. Aish. Sudahlah. Kau tidak tahu yang mana itu Kim Kibumpun aku tak rugi."

"Oh oh oh... jadi Kim Kibum hanya akan menjadi milikmu ya? Aigoo licik sekali uri Cho Kyuna... jadi kemarin siapa yang terkejut Kim Heechul adalah si penyuka lelaki hmm? Aku baru ingat. Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Ahahha."

"Kim. Hee. Chul... Kau..."

"Ah.. Araseo. Araseo... hehehehe. Jadi yang mana Kim Kibum? Kali ini aku serius."

"Dia yang memakai kemeja merah kotak-kotak, kaus di dalamnya warna putih. Ia memakai headphone di lehernya."

"Omonaa... kenapa tak kau bilang dari tadi Cho! Kyaaaa... boyband keren seperti dia kenapa bisa nyasar kesini? Aigoo... Baiklah. Cho Kyuhyun. Sudah kuputuskan. Bantu aku mendekatinya. Okay?"

"Mana yang boyband? Aku tidak pernah melihat dia di televisi Kim."

"Kyu...itu hanya perumpamaan paboya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yg melaksanakan^^

Berhubung ini bulan Ramadhan, jadi Fi buat cerita yang ringan-ringan aja biar puasa kita juga aman hehe. Soal ff yg in progress ditunggu aja ampe bulan yg suci ini berakhir muehehehehe


	3. Chapter 3

"Sini kubantu." Kyuhyun merebut adonan kue yang tengah Heechul aduk.

"Aku meragukan kau bisa." Heechul dengan tangan yang bersedekap menatap remeh Kyuhyun yang tengah serius mengaduk adonan hingga alisnya menyatu.

"Hanya pekerjaan kecil seperti ini aku juga bisa. Selain makan tentunya." Heechul tertawa kecil.

"Kau sedang marah ataupun sedang serius, ekspresimu sama saja Kyu. Lihat ini, sudah kubilang jangan menyatukan alis seperti ini. Nanti kau cepat tua. Kau memang tak berbakat menjaga wajahmu tetap awet muda sepertiku haha."

"Sudah sana. Kau beli soju saja. Biar aku selesaikan ini. Tenang saja. Aku tak akan merusak dapurmu Heechul."

"Memangnya aku bisa percaya begitu saja huh? Kau saja Kyu. Aigoo... kakiku.. kram. Cepat kau saja sana. Kakiku... aigoo... kka~ sana pergi."

"Neo. Aisshh...jinjja!"

"Igo. Alismu menyatu lagi." Sepeninggalnya Kyuhyun, Heechul tertawa keras. Kaki Heechul baik-baik saja sebenarnya, tetapi karena minimarket jauh dari rumahnya, ia jadi malas untuk kesana. Beruntung ada Kyuhyun yang bisa di bodohi.

"Apa-apaan dia. Tunggu. Tadi dia dengan seenaknya menendang pantatku! Woah... cari masalah dia. Katanya kakinya kram. Tch. Awas kau Kim Heechul." Dengan semangat membara ingin menjadikan Heechul sebagai tempat pembalasan dendamnya, Kyuhyun sampai berlari menuju minimarket terdekat.

"Mati Kau Kim Heechul..."teriak Kyuhyun seraya menambah kecepatan berlarinya. Tak ia hiraukan anak kecil yang di lewatinya dan tiba-tiba menangis akibat kaget oleh teriakannya karena mengira Kyuhyun seperti memarahinya.

.

.

"Ini." Heechul tersenyum berterimakasih.

"Gomawoyo Chagiya." Bisik Heechul sambil mengelus pundak Kyuhyun yang sedang berlutut dan mengambil napasnya kuat-kuat akibat berlari tadi.

"Najis. Ya! Kim Heechul! Kucingmu ada di atas atap rumah. Kulihat dia belum turun-turun sejak aku berangkat tadi. Oh kasihan sekali."

"Mworago?! Heebum?!" Kyuhyun mengangguk polos. Ia sedang memijit kakinya yang kelelahan di bangku terdekat dari dapur tempat mereka berdua sedang bertarung dengan makanan. Heechul dengan sekejap berlari ke arah depan ingin membuktikan bahwa perkataan Kyuhyun benar adanya. Kyuhyun yang melihat Heechul berlari tergopoh-gopoh hanya bisa tertawa keras setelah tak mendapati Heechul di ruangan itu.

"Rasakan pembalasanku. Mianhe Heebum-ah hahhahha" tawa nista Kyuhyun puas dengan hasil pembalasan dendamnya. Sebelum berangkat pergi ke minimarket tadi, Kyuhyun secara kebetulan bertemu dengan Heebum di depan rumah entah dia habis main darimana, dengan satu kali lemparan, Kyuhyun berhasil melemparkan Heebum ke atap rumah Heechul. Kyuhyun pikir, biasanya kucing akan mencari cara untuk turun, tetapi setelah melihat Heebum masih di situ saja, membuat Kyuhyun teramat senang. Dasar kucing manja. Entah apa yang ia tunggu.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Pegangi tanggaku cepat!" Teriak Heechul dari luar rumah yang sudah membawa tangga lipat dari gudang rumahnya.

Mendengar teriakan Heechul dari luar, malah semakin membuat Kyuhyun terkocok perutnya.

"Kakiku pegal Heechul! Aku tak bisa membantumu!" Balas teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam rumah. Padahal sesungguhnya Kyuhyun tengah mencicipi kue buatan Heechul dan makanan yang sudah jadi.

Sementara di luar rumah, pemandangan Heechul yang sedang meniti anak tangga satu-persatu, menjadi pemandangan langka. Heechul mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah luar pagar rumahnya saat ada rombongan anak kecil yang sepertinya ingin bermain bola melewati depan rumahnya dan melihat kearahnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat." Cecar Heechul galak. Seketika rombongan anak itu menertawakannya.

Baru saja Heechul akan menaiki anak tangga ketiga, dirinya tiba-tiba terjatuh hingga menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras akibat sandal rumahnya yang licin.

"Suara apa itu? Jangan-jangan Heechul betulan mati! Andwe! Aku belum puas mengerjainya!" Kyuhyun dengan mulut yang penuh makanan, langsung berlari begitu ia mengeluarkan spekulasi mengerikan mengenai Heechul.

"Aahh...pantatku pantatku...aigoo pantatku! Sakit! A-a-a-a...Aish! Ya!" Meski di tengah kesakitannya, Heechul masih sempat menendang tangga dan akibatnya adalah tangga itu yang jatuh menimpanya. Tepat saat Heechul di timpa tangga, Kyuhyun tiba di depan rumah dan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak menertawakan sahabatnya. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Ya! Berhenti tertawa! Atau... adudududuh...pantatku..."

"Hahhahahaha..."

.

.

.

.

.

Persiapan perayaan ulang tahun ibunya Heechul sudah siap. Meski sisanya Kyuhyun sendiri yang mengerjakan dengan bantuan arahan dari Heechul. Heechul sendiri masih mengeluh sakit di pantatnya dan tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ya, mereka berdua akan merayakan ulang tahun ibunya Heechul makanya dari pagi mereka berdua sudah sibuk memasak ini itu. Entah rasanya bisa di terima lidah atau tidak tetapi tadi Kyuhyun mencicipi dengan lahap. Salah, memakannya dengan beringas. Sehingga selain Kyuhyun harus bekerja keras, ia selalu mendapat omelan dari si cetar Kim Heechul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang mabuk semalaman, datang ke kampus dengan masih setengah nyawa. Kyuhyun tentu saja menginap di rumah Heechul dan tidur sembarangan karena mabuk setelah perayaan. Tiba-tiba seorang namja tampan duduk di sebelah kanan Kyuhyun yang masih menggeletakkan kepalanya di meja dengan tangan terkulai ke bawah. Pemandangan yang suram bagi seorang mahasiswa yang ingin menuntut ilmu hari ini, begitu pula keadaan Heechul. Heechul sampai lupa menyisir rambutnya yang biasanya terlihat mempesona kini acak-acakan.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan menjawab "Eoh." Singkat. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melotot ke arah orang tampan yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia Kim Kibum! Kim Kibum duduk di sebelahnya! Kim Kibum woey! Member boyband sebutan dari Heechul! Oh Tuhan... wangi parfumnya saja sudah membuat jantung Kyuhyun berpacu dengan kecepatan gila. Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Apdet asap... Fi Mohon Maaf lahir dan batin ya selama ini sering berbuat salah baik sengaja maupun tidak di sengaja. Semoga ff ini bisa menghibur puasa kalian^^

Terimakasih.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fanboys Overall"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Heechul! Ya. Ya. Bangun. Lihat di sebelahku. Cepat." Bisik Kyuhyun sambil menggerakkan badan Heechul agar terbangun dari tidurnya. Mereka ini di kampus dan kelas akan segera di mulai, Heechul malah kembali tidur seperti ia sekarang sedang berada di rumahnya sendiri.

"Ah wae~?" Marah Heechul karena tidurnya terganggu. Ia memegangi tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi menyentuh badannya dengan tak berprikelembutan dan meremasnya dengan kuat sehingga menimbulkan sedikit pekikan dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Ya! Sakit bodoh." Tak memedulikan dirinya dikatai bodoh oleh Kyuhyun, Heechul tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik Kyuhyun dengan penuh tenaga agar Kyuhyun ikut berdiri. Setelahnya Heechul mendorong Kyuhyun agar duduk di tempatnya sedangkan Heechul menduduki tempat dimana Kyuhyun duduk tadi di sebelah Kibum. Dengan teramat senang, Heechul merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang pasti sangat berantakan sementara setelah itu ia tersenyum teramat manis ke arah Kibum dan beruntungnya di balas Kibum dengan senyum yang sama. Oh oh ternyata Heechul telah memulai projek 'Heechul Micheoso'nya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mengusirku pabo Kim Heechul! Wae?!"

"Ssssstt... jangan keras-keras Kyu, nanti imageku runtuh di depan dia karena ulahmu." Heechul merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dan menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya dengan suara lirih ia memperingati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tak terima di pindahkan duduknya begitu saja, dengan kasar melepaskan rangkulan Heechul dan berdiri dari duduknya untuk duduk di sebelah kanan Kibum yang kebetulan kosong.

Setelah Kyuhyun sudah duduk dengan nyaman di sebelah Kibum, ia memeletkan lidahnya mengejek Heechul. Heechul yang baru ngeh dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba seperti itu seketika membalas Kyuhyun dengan mengeluarkan satu kepalan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun, tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Kibum tentang tingkah absurd mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun?! Kau juga menyukai Kibum? Begitu?!" Selepas kelas usai, Heechul langsung menggeret Kyuhyun keluar dan mencari tempat aman untuk mereka membicarakan hal yang teramat penting itu bersama.

"Otteohke~?" Heechul tertawa sinis saat ia malah mendapati respon Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

"Geurae. Ayo kita bersaing!" Tantang Heechul yang seketika mengeluarkan pancaran mata membara dari Kyuhyun.

"Joha. Aku tak akan kalah darimu Kim Heechul." Mereka berdua saling bertatapan seolah seperti ada aliran listrik di dalam tatapan berbahaya itu. Lama mereka bertatapan, akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama. Entah apa yang lucu. Mereka terlihat sangat kompak dan semakin dekat dengan tingkah seperti itu.

"Heechul. Apa kau marah padaku karena aku juga menyukai Kibum?"

"Hmm? Tentu saja tidak bodoh. Permainannya malah akan semakin seru jika ada lawan bermain yang seimbang. Karena bagiku akan sangat membosankan jika aku bermain sendiri. Aku malah mengkhawatirkanmu yang malah menyukai namja."

"Gomawo. Selama ada kau, aku tak akan mengkhawatirkan apapun jika jalan yang kupilih ini salah."

"Tch. Bicara apa kau ini. Kajja aku lapar." Heechul berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi mendahului Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat punggung Heechul, semakin mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia segera berlari ke arah Heechul dan merangkul pundak Heechul secara tiba-tiba yang di akhiri oleh omelan dari Heechul.

.

.

Projek 'Heechul Micheoso' kini telah berubah. Mereka berdua tak lagi memakai nama absurd itu.

Saat ini duo Heechul dan Kyuhyun sedang menjalankan misi pertama yaitu mencari tahu dimana rumah Kibum dengan cara mengikuti Kibum diam-diam sepulang kuliah.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, nanti kita ketahuan bodoh." Kyuhyun menarik kerah belakang baju Heechul agar berhenti sejenak.

"Ya! Nanti kita malah kehilangan jejaknya bodoh! Dan jangan menarik-narik bajuku. Lihat, kau membuat bajuku kusut."

"Eh? Kemana dia?"

"Tuh kan. Apa kubilang. Semua ini gara-gara kau Cho. Kita jadi kehilangan dia bodoh!"

"Ssstt... sini sini." Kyuhyun menyeret tangan Heechul dan menyembunyikan tubuh mereka berdua di balik tiang listrik.

"Lihat minimarket itu. Dia sepertinya sedang membeli sesuatu." Heechul mengikuti arah petunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar. Dia disana. Kira-kira dia beli apa ya? Kondom?" Kyuhyun langsung mendorong Heechul saat mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja Heechul lontarkan.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam yang bisa membuat kita galau bodoh. Hah bagaimana jika itu benar?"

"Iya. Dengan siapa dia akan memakai kondom itu? Haaaa molla molla."

"Kenapa kita jadi membicarakan kondom? Haish..." gerutu Kyuhyun yang otaknya baru saja terbawa arus oleh spekulasi Heechul.

"Oh. Dia keluar. Dia keluar. Sembunyi-sembunyi cepat." Heechul mendorong Kyuhyun agar merapat dan semakin menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka berdua di balik tiang listrik. Heechul dan Kyuhyun menunggu Kibum berjalan agak jauh baru mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan acara _stalking_ mereka.

Setelah mereka mengikuti Kibum dan sudah tahu dimana Kibum tinggal, Kyuhyun dan Heechul kembali pulang kerumahnya. Tetapi, naasnya bagi mereka berdua yang tak menghapal jalan pulang. Sehingga kini duo bodoh itu tersesat dan saling mencaci maki menyalahkan satu sama lain.

"Ahhh... otteohke? Kita tak bisa pulang!"

"Ini semua gara-gara kau juga Cho! Seharusnya kau ambil foto jalannya tadi."

"Ya! Kenapa malah menyalahkanku?! Kau juga kenapa tak mengambil foto Kim?!"

"Aku terlalu fokus bodoh. Sekarang bagaimana caranya kita pulang?"

"Molla~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah baca2 lagi review kalian di ff I Love You Dangerously jadi pengen lanjutin haha baru pengen ya lol


	5. Chapter 5

"Fanboys Overall"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : This all story is Mine.

.

.

.

.

"Capeknya..." Heechul mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke atas. Walaupun semalam sudah tidur teramat pulas, rasanya kaki dan seluruh badannya terasa remuk. Bagaimana tidak? Kemarin mereka tersesat dan berjalan kaki teramat jauh. Di tambah lagi, pada akhirnya mereka juga bersenang-senang hingga lupa waktu.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai lembut helaian rambut penuh keringat dua orang yang saat ini sedang tersesat di daerah antah berantah. Angin sorepun seolah mengejek kebodohan mereka berdua dan terus berhembus menyejukkan jika saat ini kondisi mereka berdua terbilang normal. Kenyataannya duo Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Heechul itu hanya memiliki badan yang besar dengan otak yang kecil. Di tengah rasa paniknya mereka dengan keadaan yang sedang tersesat, duo bodoh itu sampai lupa memanfaatkan peran otak kecil mereka. Saling menyalahkan dan disalahkan selalu saja menjadi gerutuan mereka sepanjang jalan. Mau sampai kaki patah pun jika mereka tak lebih tenang dari ini dan berpikir untuk menemukan jalan keluar, hasilnya akan sama saja. Rambu-rambu dilarang parkir, ternyata ada dimana-mana, tiang listrik juga ada dimana-mana, rumah-rumah bercerobong asap, juga tersebar banyak, rumah berpagar yang memiliki anjing penjaga juga banyak. Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah putus asa. Clue pasaran yang mereka ingat seperti itu benar-benar tidak membantu. Mereka pernah berpikir ingin kembali ke rumah Kibum dan mengatakan bahwa mereka tersesat sehingga sangat butuh bantuannya untuk pulang, tetapi sia-sia saja. Duo pelupa itu sudah tak tahu lagi mereka sedang dimana kini. Jalan satu-satunya adalah bertanya pada penduduk sekitar lalu selesailah masalah mereka. Kenapa tak terpikirkan untuk bertanya? Masalahnya mereka berdua itu jika sudah panik, keadaan langsung menjadi heboh. Namanya juga orang absurd. Semoga mereka menemukan pasangan masing-masing yang bisa menjadi pawang mereka berdua.

"Kyuhyun. Di sekitar sini juga ada taman bermain. Aku sudah lama tak bermain ayunan. Kajja kita kesana. Ah! Ada perosotan! Ada rumah-rumahan juga! Waaa..." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Heechul sudah berlari ke taman itu seperti ia telah menemukan tumpahan air bening di kolam. Wajah cemberutnya seketika langsung berseri-seri. Heechul seperti menemukan masa kecilnya kembali.

"Ya! Tunggu. Bagaimana kalau kita terpisah?! Ya!" Dan si penakut Kyuhyun, memang sangat takut dengan perpisahan sedari kecil, makanya ia sebelum bertemu dengan Heechul, adalah orang berkepribadian suram. Ia tak mau kehilangan, karena itulah ia menutup diri dari pertemanan yang sangat erat. Berteman hanya sekedarnya saja jika itu menguntungkan dirinya. Egois memang. Tetapi saat bertemu Heechul, entah kenapa dirinya bisa lebih terbuka. Terasa sangat nyaman.

.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah. Aku menyerah. Otakku memang tak di ciptakan untuk berpikir yang rumit-rumit seperti ini." Heechul menutup laptopnya dengan kasar. Lalu menjauhkannya darinya.

"Bilang saja kau ini bodoh." Sahut Kyuhyun yang masih asyik mengetik tugasnya.

"Ya! Kau juga sama sepertiku! Kau menghina dirimu sendiri bulat!"

"Apa katamu?! Bulat?! Kau cari mati huh?!"

"Iya. Kau Bulat Cho! Lihat badanmu di cermin sana."

"Memangnya iya?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Dengan bodohnya ia buru-buru berlari ke arah cermin di kamar Heechul lalu mengetatkan bajunya.

"Andwee... perutku kenapa bisa buncit begini Heechul!"

"Memangnya kau tidak sadar huh? Bulat."

"Berhenti memanggilku bulat! Ya!"

"Bulat. Bulat."

"Stooopppp... ya! Otteohke? Bagaimana kalau Kibum tak menyukaiku lagi? Otteohke?"

"Enak saja bicaramu. Kapan kau pernah dekat dengan Kibum. Tentu saja dia tidak akan tertarik pada bulat sepertimu. Ahahahha. Menyerah sajalah."

"Lalu Kibum akan menjadi milikmu? Begitu? Tak akan kubiarkan. Besok aku akan bicara padanya. Lalu aku akan bertanya tentang tugas yang tidak kumengerti. Ups. Aku membocorkan strategiku. Ya! Heechul kau tidak mendengarnya kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi sendirian hahaha ingat. Kita ini rival."

"Hah... gagal berduaan. " sesal Kyuhyun dalam hati, menyesali mulutnya yang berbicara tanpa di rem.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Maaf ya pendek^^

Happy Birthday Kim Ryeowook^^ Saranghamnida as always. June 21.

Makasih bgd buat Yesung oppa yg masih mendukung dongsaengnya yang baru ngapus akun twitternya. Dia apdet foto YeWook trus ngucapin ultah udah sesuatu bgd ditengah jadwal sibuk dia.

No matter what happened to you Ryeowook oppa ELF always beside you^^ and support you. Thats never changes. Sesuju?


	6. Chapter 6

" Fanboys Overall"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Kembalikan fedora kesayanganku! Berani-beraninya kau Cho Kyuhyun si*lan!"

"Bagus. Setelah sampai kelas kau baru sadar Heechul br*ngs*k."

"Apa kau bilang?! Cari mati hah! Ketangkap, kukuliti kau br*ngs*k!"

"Berhenti disana! Dosen datang. Tangkap kalau kau bisa."

"Apa?!" Heechul membeku. Masalahnya kedatangan dosen disaat-saat seperti ini adalah masalah besarnya. Bagaimana tidak, fedora putih kesayangannya akan di lempar Kyuhyun dari jarak kurang lebih sepuluh meter. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun meleset atau Heechul tidak bisa menangkapnya. Barang kesayangannya itu akan jatuh atau paling parah akan terinjak oleh orang-orang yang ramai memenuhi seisi kelas. Heechul buru-buru menoleh ke arah jendela yang membingkai sosok malaikat pencabut nyawa yang akan mengeksekusi targetnya sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk sampai di pintu kelas. Oh tidak. Ini gawat. Heechul kembali melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah melemparkan topi kesayangannya. Gawat. Benda itu bisa melayang jauh jika Kyuhyun sangat kuat melemparkannya. Tidak. Heechul harus bisa menangkapnya bagaimanapun caranya. Ia kemudian merentangkan tangannya ke atas menyambut arah datangnya benda putih lebar itu. Detak jantungnya tak kalah ribut. Bahkan untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri saja susah payah. Keringat sebesar biji jagung perlahan timbul dan mengucur satu persatu. Di tambah lagi dosen maut yang sudah hampir mencapai pintu. Belum keributan para mahasiswa yang berlomba-lomba berebut tempat duduk. Keadaan semakin tidak kondusif saat sebagian orang sudah mencapai dan mendapatkan tempat duduk masing-masing. Hanya tersisa dirinya yang dengan jantung berdebar menanti uang thr, maksudnya fedora kesayangannya.

Flop.

Sukses. Fedora itu dengan tepat masuk dan terpasang di kepalanya.

"Kau yang disana. Sedang apa berdiri disitu? Cepat ketempat dudukmu."

"Y-y-yee." Karena masih terbawa arus kejadian yang baru saja membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan kecepatan di atas normal, Heechul dengan kepala yang masih linglung akibat suasana yang begitu sangat cepat berubah itu, berjalan perlahan mencari tempat duduknya. Kyuhyun yang melihat Heechul tidak seperti kondisi yang biasanya, segera menarik Heechul dan mendudukannya di samping tempat duduknya.

"Huuuuffttt. Tadi itu nyaris saja." Gumam Heechul setelah dalam kondisi sedikit lebih tenang. Tetapi moodnya langsung berubah buruk begitu melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan muka tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun sedang memerhatikan entah apa yang pasti bukan memerhatikan dosen yang sedang menjelaskan di depan kelas.

"Kau! Matilah!" Dengan beringas, Heechul mencekik leher Kyuhyun dan mencondongkan badan Kyuhyun ke arahnya sehingga ia bisa dengan leluasa melihat reaksi Kyuhyun mengenai penyiksaannya.

"Geu-geuman." Dan Heechulpun berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mati.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kibum. Kita kekurangan pemain! Carilah cepat! Kembali kesini dalam sepuluh menit!"

"Ok." Kapten basket dadakan itu memerintah salah satu anggotanya untuk pergi mencari tambahan anggota. Namja bernama Kibum segera berlari keluar lapangan basket indoor untuk memenuhi janji sumpahnya karena telah menyanggupi permintaan sang raja. Di luar lapangan, Kibum segera menghubungi seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya dan jago dalam bermain basket. Ia juga tinggi dengan otot lengan yang menonjol. Changmin, temannya.

"Yoboseyo." Setelah nada sambung berhenti dan di gantikan suara seseorang dari seberang telepon sana, Kibum segera meminta temannya itu untuk segera pergi ke kampus mereka yang mana akan di adakan pertandingan dadakan yang anggotanya berisikan orang-orang dadakan pula. Tetapi sayang, jawaban dari seberang line telepon mematahkan harapan besar dari namja bernama lengkap Kim Kibum itu tentang Changmin yang akan hadir dan menyambut cintanya, ups. Jawaban dari Changmin adalah ia tidak bisa bergabung karena saat ini ia tidak sedang berada di Seoul melainkan berada di Busan dan sedang berkencan dengan wanitanya. Bahkan Changmin sempat-sempatnya bercerita bahwa mereka barusaja melakukan hubungan intim yang mengakibatkan ranjang turut berderit. Sial. Kibum langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya sebelum Changmin bercerita yang macam-macam.

Di tengah kebingungan yang melanda pikiran Kibum saat ini, Kibum tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Ia sedang mengingat-ingat siapa saja orang yang di kenalnya dengan kemampuan lumayan untuk di ajaknya bergabung dalam pertandingan ini yang bisa di jangkaunya dengan batas waktu sesingkat itu. Jika tim mereka tidak menemukan satu anggota lagi, maka tamatlah. Mereka akan di anggap kalah dan di akui sebagai pecundang menyedihkan. Jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi maka-.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kau penyelamatku!" Kyuhyun membeku. Dalam innernya ia bisa mendengar suara balutan es tebal yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tiba-tiba mendapat pelukan dadakan dari seseorang yang di pujanya bersama Heechul akhir-akhir ini. "Kim Kibum! Woy! Kibum Kim!" Teriak pikiran Kyuhyun yang satu-satunya makhluk tertinggal tanpa membeku.

Syukurlah Kyuhyun lewat di hadapan Kibum. Ia benar-benar dewi penyelamatnya. Karena Kyuhyun laki-laki maka seharusnya sebut saja dewa. Baiklah dewa ataupun dewi sama saja.

"Kapten. Aku membawanya." Kibum dengan sadis mengikat tubuh Kyuhyun dan menutup mulut Kyuhyun menggunakan selotip besar. Lalu ia membawa tubuh tak berdaya Kyuhyun ke hadapan bossnya. Ia juga menendang pantat Kyuhyun agar jatuh berlutut di hadapan sang raja. Bayangan fantasi itu segera sirna saat Kyuhyun menatap pergelangan tangannya yang di pegang erat oleh Kim Kibum. Seketika suasana hati Kyuhyun langsung berubah. Latar fantasinya di gantikan oleh wallpaper bunga-bunga dengan efek cahaya yang Heechul pantulkan menggunakan kertas alumunium istimewa. Seketika bayangan itu sirna saat ia di hadapkan oleh seseorang yang tak di kenal yang sudah menculiknya karena ia adalah anak konglomerat yang memiliki tiga puluh pulau pribadi dengan kekayaan tersimpan di dasar laut. Orang itu menyeringai dengan memegang cambuk kuda di tangannya berniat untuk menyiksanya dan meminta uang tebusan kepada orang tuanya. Stop.

"Dia Cho Kyuhyun. Lemparannya bagus."

"Kerja bagus. Lima menit lagi pertandingan akan dimulai. Bersiaplah kalian berdua." Kibum mengangguk mantap. Ia pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan segera kembali membawakan seragam bernomor punggung 13.

"Ini. Pakailah cepat."

"A-apa? Ini."

"Kau akan membantu kami di pertandingan."

"Ta-tapi Kibum-ssi aku tidak bisa bermain basket!" Bukannya ekspresi kaget yang Kyuhyun dapatkan berdasarkan prediksinya, melainkan ekspresi tenanglah yang Kyuhyun terima dari Kibum.

"Gwenchana. Lakukan saja lemparan seperti pada saat kau melempar topi Heechul di kelas tadi pagi." Kyuhyun tertegun. Ia dengan tangan yang meraba meraih seragam yang Kibum sodorkan karena tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari killer smile Kibum yang teramat keren dan tampan.

"A-akan kupakai."

"Bagus. Lihat saja kemana arah bolanya dan ingatlah siapa teman kita juga dimana keberadaanya. Aku mengandalkanmu Kyuhyun-ssi." Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia memegang bahunya yang baru saja di tepuk oleh Kibum. Hari ini, adalah hari keberuntungannya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

Review Please...


	7. Chapter 7

"Fanboys Overall"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : This story is all by Fi. Dilarang keras memplagiat baik dari segi isi cerita, paragraf bahkan kalimat.

.

.

.

.

.

Lets enjoy^^

.

.

.

.

"Kejam! Jahat! Bola ini... berat!" Tangan yang awalnya mencengkeram bola itu semakin mengendur. Teriakan dalam hati hanya satu-satunya yang bisa Kyuhyun keluarkan di saat seperti ini. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan jati dirinya yang asli di hadapan orang yang di sukainya. Bisa-bisa Kibum tidak akan pernah menolehnya jika di awal saja Kyuhyun berontak. Hal itu adalah perasaan naluriah dimana kau menutupi keburukanmu di mata orang yang disukai. Pertandingan ini hanya ia dedikasikan untuk Kibum agar dirinya terlihat di depan matanya. Kyuhyun tidak ingin lagi hanya sebagai sebatas melihat dari jauh, inilah kesempatannya. Disinilah ia harus berusaha sekuat dan semampunya meski ia belum pernah sama sekali memegang bahkan memainkan bola basket. Satu-satunya ingatannya tentang basket adalah hanya di dalam game yang terkadang ia mainkan. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali tentang aturan-aturan dalam basket. Bagaimana jika nanti ia melakukan pelanggaran? Setidaknya yang saat ini sangat ia khawatirkan adalah bagaimana cara mendribble bola basket itu? Meski Kyuhyun pernah melihatnya tetapi apakah memang bisa seperti ini?

Kibum sejak tadi melihat ke arah dimana Kyuhyun sedang berpikir keras seraya memandangi bola basket yang di pegangnya. Kibum menaruh satu tangannya di pinggangnya. Ia merasa dirinya telah memaksa Kyuhyun untuk terlibat dalam situasi yang sulit. Bukannya memaksa lagi namanya, itu adalah sebuah pemaksaan kehendak sendiri seenaknya dan melimpahkan tanggung jawab ke orang lain tetapi bukan berarti Kibum tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Tiba-tiba ditarik masuk dan di suruh bermain tanpa ada bantahan, siapa yang tidak kaget? Adalah suatu kebohongan jika Kyuhyun merasa tak keberatan. Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun, lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Disini akulah yang bertanggung jawab atasmu. Mianhe."

"K-kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Lagipula kita adalah tim. Tanggung jawab bukan hanya dilimpahkan kepada satu orang." Kyuhyun tersadar berkat tepukan dari Kibum. Kibum saat ini ada di hadapannya dan berusaha meringankan beban pikirannya. Ia mengerti meski Kibum tak mengucapkan kata-kata pengemangat, tetapi apa yang Kibum katakan maksudnya juga ke arah sana. Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun terjatuh dalam pesona Kibum. Lagi-lagi lelaki yang ketampanannya egois itu tersenyum. Oh tidak. Hal itu sangat berbahaya bagi kesehatan jantung Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya sedikit gemetar.

"Kau kenapa?" Kibum melihat reaksi aneh dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bergetar tubuhnya entah karena apa.

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya terlalu senang melihat senyummu itu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan sering-sering tersenyum seperti ini untukmu." Jleb. Panah berukuran panjang dan berdiameter besar menusuk dengan tembakan teramat akurat ke arah dimana jantung Kyuhyun berada. Berterimakasihlah pada cupid yang sangat professional macam Heechul. Sehingga berhasil memecahkan kado berisikan banyak confetti yang berhamburan mengarah hanya ke arahnya. Oh tidak. Perasaan ini... adalah perasaan saat dimana kau di sanjung dan di lambungkan tinggi oleh orang yang engkau cintai. Daebak.

Ngomong-ngomong, beranjak dari situasi menyenangkan yang sudah di geser lagi oleh situasi tegang dimana detik-detik pertandingannya akan segera di mulai, kekhawatiran Kyuhyun bukannya berkurang, malah semakin bertambah!

Berpikir. Berpikir. Berpikir. Orang-orang sering bilang tutupilah kekuranganmu dengan kelebihanmu. Ayo Kyuhyun. Berpikirlah ke arah sana dan cari jalan keluarnya cepat.

Kyuhyun melihat ke arah teman-teman satu timnya. Mereka sedang sibuk oleh latihan dengan bola di tangan masing-masing sebelum pertandingan di mulai. Akan ia ingat betul siapa kawan dan lawan. Hal itu juga untuk menutupi kekurangannya. Jika Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukan sebuah dribble, maka yang hanya ia harus lakukan adalah passing, mengoper ke arah teman. Tetapi, jika lawannya bertubuh besar-besar seperti itu, bukankah sama saja tidak ada celah. Kekhawatiran Kyuhyun bertambah lagi. Lawannya bertubuh besar dan menyeramkan. Meski Kyuhyun sering melihat orang-orang bertubuh seperti itu, rasanya saat menghadapinya secara langsung sangat terasa berbeda dan juga ketakutannya semakin besar. Kyuhyun memantulkan bolanya sekali dengan tangan kanan. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Empat kali. Meleset. Pantulan keempat kalinya ia tak bisa menangkapnya. Ritmenya sangat kacau karena ia adalah seorang pemula. Bukan hanya itu saja, pantulannya juga semakin melambat dan berjarak pendek mengakibatkan tubuh Kyuhyun turut mencondong ke bawah menyesuaikan dengan jarak pantulan, masalahnya adalah tumpuan kakinya tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya. Demi apa, Kyuhyun itu tidak pernah olahraga! Ototnya kaku!

.

Bunyi peluit panjang menggema di seluruh arena lapangan menandakan pertandingan sudah di mulai. Tim Kyuhyun berhasil merebut bola di jump ball dan menggiringnya ke lapangan lawan untuk melakukan penyerangan. Kata kapten, Kyuhyun berjaga saja di bagian luar garis three point dan biarkan teman yang lain berada di dalam zona lawan. Hal itu di lakukan untuk memberi keleluasaan sekaligus mempermudah pergerakan timnya dan tidak menjadi beban bagi tim, lagipula Kyuhyun tidak bisa menguasai apa-apa selain memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Semua anggota sudah mengetahui hal itu berkat Kibum. Itu demi kerjasama tim untuk mengatur strategi bukan karena Kibum adalah seorang pengadu.

.

.

"Sial. Dia benar-benar tidak menyadari keberadaanku apa? padahal aku di samping Kyuhyun. Bahkan memeluk Kyuhyun seperti itu? Lalu menggeretnya seenaknya seperti kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi yasudahlah. Melihat betapa Kyuhyun akan sangat menderita lebih menyenangkan dibanding mengungkit kejadian tadi." Gerutu Heechul di bangku penonton di bagian paling depan. Ia sengaja duduk disitu agar Kyuhyun menyadari keberadaannya.

"Menurutmu siapa yang akan menang nanti?" Heechul terlonjak. Ia menoleh ke arah samping. Tampan!

"K-kau bicara padaku?" Tanya Heechul ragu. Ia menoleh ke arah bangku di sebelahnya dan bangku di sebelah orang itu, kosong.

"Tentu saja. Menurutmu siapa lagi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Siapa yang jadi lawan bicara Heechul?

.

Apa tulisan Fi udah berkembang? Kyknya blom ya, masih sama kyk di awal fi nulis. Gimana ya? Pengalaman fi sangat2 sedikit soal namanya baca karya sastra. Pendeskripsian karakter tokoh juga susah. Apalagi mikirin tokoh ini tokoh itu harus berperan apa disini dll. Imajinasi juga ga cukup buat narik pembaca biar terbuai dalam cerita. Fi harus ngalamin sendiri kejadian2 yg bisa diciptain trus dikembangin dan itu hehehe fi ga berpengalaman kesitu. Sebagian besar cerita yg fi tulis itu cuma fantasi aja. Sisanya fi ambil dari pengalaman temen2 fi doank. Pokoknya susah deh. Gampang bosen. Kesulitan terbesar ya itu.

Btw, fi minta saran donk biar bisa lanjutin ff2 yg terbelenggu oleh kebosanan itu okay?^^

.

Sarannya Fi tunggu di kotak review^^ Terimakasih.


	8. Chapter 8

_**"Fanboys Overall"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : This story is all by Fi. Dilarang keras memplagiat baik dari segi isi cerita, paragraf bahkan kalimat.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Reading^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Lee Hyukjae sebagai point guard, No.13 sebagai shooting guard, ngomong-ngomong aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang payah seperti temanmu itu bisa mengambil posisi paling berbahaya kedua seperti itu. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Hangeng?"

"Apa benar posisi sebagai shooting guard itu seberbahaya itu Siwon-ssi? Jadi benar Kyuhyun akan semenderita itu? Sepertinya akan lebih menyenangkan."

"Posisi sebagai Shooting guard adalah poin penting untuk mencetak angka dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Menempatkan dia dalam posisi itu kurasa Hangeng sebagai kapten sedang ingin bunuh diri. Lalu small forward di pegang oleh Kibum. Aku jarang melihat orang itu bermain basket tapi kurasa Hangeng percaya padanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga kurang begitu yakin. Selain posisi no.13 itu yang payah, Kim Kibum harus berlomba untuk mencetak angka lebih keras, karena jika no.13 tak bisa apa-apa, poin mereka akan tertinggal jauh. Dan sudah bisa di pastikan jika tim Yunholah yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini tanpa terbantahkan."

"Lalu no.9 itu bagaimana menurutmu? Kulihat dia lebih lincah dari si Lee Hyukjae itu."

"Kau salah Heechul-ssi, Lee Donghae memegang posisi power forward meski dia terlihat pendek, tapi badan dan kekuatannya melompat itu tak bisa di ragukan, aku sering bermain dengannya dan beradu fisik. Kalau soal Lee Hyukjae dialah pion utamanya. Meski dia tak selincah kelihatannya tetapi mata dan refleksnya sangat bisa diandalkan. Jangan meremehkan kelincahan seorang monyet."

"Monyet? Hoho aku setuju. Mukanya memang mirip monyet. Lalu si kapten yang bermimik lembut dengan kata-kata tegas itu?"

"Tan Hangeng. Dia kaptennya. Selain posisi center yang di pegangnya, dia juga menguasai point guard yang lebih banyak mengandalkan dribble dan passing untuk memimpin jalannya penyerangan. Menyerang point guard dan bertahan center. Dia adalah kartu as. Tetapi walaupun begitu, aku tidak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa menempatkan no.13 di posisi yang membahayakan timnya."

"Eh? Jadi kau meremehkan temanku? Lihat saja nanti, meskipun dia melempar bola dengan mata terpejam pun, ia tidak akan gagal, tingkat keakuratan lemparannya aku sangat kagum. Yeah, kau benar sekali jika dia tidak bisa apa-apa, dia payah dalam hal segalanya kecuali game hahaha. Dia itu tidak pernah olahraga! Tetapi masalahnya, bola basket itu pasti berat." Heechul dan Siwon berpandangan sesaat, lalu Heechul tiba-tiba berdiri dan berteriak, "Cho Kyuhyun! Jika kau kalah maka aku akan menguasai kamarmu dan segala perabotannya selama sebulan!"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke asal suara yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Heechul. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jari tengahnya ke arah Heechul dengan pandangan tajam. Ia tidak suka kalah. Ia tidak akan kalah. Tidak jika Heechul benar-benar menguasai seisi kamarnya. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Lihat. Kyuhyun terpengaruh dengan kata-kataku. Dia pasti akan lebih semangat dari ini. Ngomong-ngomong, rasanya ada yang aneh dengan pertandingan ini. Bukankah di setiap pertandingan selalu ada dua wasit? Kenapa hanya ada satu saja?"

"Oh, kau baru sadar ternyata. Pertandingan ini adalah untuk mempertahankan harga diri seorang lelaki."

"Hah?! Hanya untuk itu? Kalau hanya segitu aku menyesal sudah mengancam Kyuhyun dengan sungguh-sungguh."

"Sebenarnya hanya sebuah kesalah-pahaman saja. Kekasih Yunho di rebut oleh Hangeng tetapi pada kenyataannya wanita itu mendekati Hangeng lebih dulu meski statusnya masih sebagai kekasih Yunho. Hangeng yang tidak terima bahwa ia di cap sebagai perebut kekasih orang menantang Yunho dalam basket untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya dan jika ia menang, maka Hangeng akan membuang wanita itu karena telah menjadi aib baginya. Dia adalah orang yang tenang tetapi rumit." Heechul tertawa keras mendengar apa yang baru saja Siwon ceritakan. Konyol. Hanya karena seorang wanita mereka berseteru, tidak ada lagi apa alasan yang lebih buruk dari ini? Sampai melibatkan sahabatnya yang menderita tanpa tahu alasan yang sebenarnya. Heechul merasa semakin kasihan dengan Kyuhyun, tapi apa yang akan Heechul perbuat? Pertandingan sudah di mulai bahkan quarter pertama sudah berakhir, jika Heechul menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk berhenti dengan mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya, itu tidak akan mengubah keadaan. Kyuhyun akan sangat sulit di pengaruhi jika ia sudah menikmati sebuah permainan yang sulit sekalipun, makanya Heechul menyesal telah memprovokasi Kyuhyun.

.

Istirahat selama dua menit telah usai. Kini pertandingan kembali dimulai. Kyuhyun berhasil mencetak tiga kali di ranah three point dengan gaya tembak tidak terduga di quarter pertama, meskipun begitu tim mereka kalah tiga angka di banding tim yunho. Sangat sulit mencetak angka jika pikiran Kyuhyun dalam keadaan panik, ia harus tenang walaupun mendapat tekanan keras seperti pertahanan lawan yang ketat. Kyuhyun selalu dijaga oleh dua orang bahkan tiga orang karena posisinya yang memegang peran penting saat ia mendapat bola, tidak hanya itu, badan Kyuhyun sangat kalah jika di bandingkan badan besar musuh yang teramat sulit untuk di jebol pertahanannya. Selain badan yang besar, tinggi untuk unggul dalam lompatan, jangkauan tangan yang lebar juga sangat sulit bagi tim mereka yang kalah dalam pamer fisik.

Di quarter kedua ini mereka harus memimpin pertandingan, atau kalau tidak, sudah bisa di pastikan kekalahan akan berada di tim mereka.

Kyuhyun mendapat bola dari Eunhyuk secara langsung. Meski Kyuhyun sangat kaget, tetapi ia harus bisa mengendalikan mentalnya agar bisa mencetak angka. Persetan dengan defense dari lawan yang menjaganya tiga orang, bahkan empat orang, jika hal itu mungkin pasti di ranah dalam akan sangat mudah untuk di hancurkan. Tepat apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun pikirkan, Kyuhyun di jaga oleh tiga orang, maka yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan adalah satu. Jangan membuat angka. Tetapi ia harus mengoper dengan tipuan. Kyuhyun berposisi ingin melakukan tembakan three point dengan mengangkat bolanya setinggi kepala seperti melakukan tembakan dengan lambungan tinggi, lalu melepaskannya dengan sebelumnya memberikan wink ke arah Donghae lalu melepaskannya dengan sengaja untuk tidak di masukkan ke dalam ring sehingga pemain yang menjaganya akan terpaku pada arah lemparan bola dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kibum yang menyadari pertama kali bahwa bolanya tidak akan masuk, tetapi telah lebih dulu Donghae memberikan instruksi.

"Rebound!" Teriak Donghae. Hanggeng di posisi center dengan mudah lepas dari penjagaan Yunho dan melompat setinggi mungkin untuk menangkap bola bersama dengan Yunho meski timing lompatan Yunho terlambat, setelah berhasil mendapatkan bola di tangannya, lalu ia oper ke arah Kibum kemudian Kibum melakukan Lay-up dengan sangat cantik. Kini tim Hangenglah yang memimpin pertandingan, meski hanya mencetak dua angka, selisih di antara kedua tim hanya satu angka.

"Sial!" Umpat tim lawan, kini bola berada di tim lawan dan melakukan penyerangan.

"Defense! Lakukan posisi seperti di awal!" Teriak Hangeng menginstruksi timnya. Mereka melakukan pertahanan daerah 2-3, saat bola berhasil masuk ke area dalam, mereka mengubah pertahanan menjadi satu lawan satu.

Kyuhyun menjaga no.8. Badannya tinggi dan besar dengan kulit sawo matang. Tidak terlalu berotot, tetapi lincah, itu yang bisa Kyuhyun gambarkan dari musuhnya sepanjang pertandingan ini berlangsung. Ia memegang bola, Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu menahu soal posisi pertahanan yang benar seperti apa, makanya bola dengan selamat sampai pada tangan lawan yang di oper oleh orang yang Kyuhyun jagai. Kini giliran Kibum. Meski kelihatannya susah, lawan telah berhasil mengoper pada center mereka. Apakah kini bola itu akan masuk dengan nilai dua angka dan berarti lawan yang akan memimpin pertandingan kembali? Apakah Donghae atau Kibum atau Hangeng akan berhasil merebut bolanya dan mengembalikan posisi pemimpin pada tim mereka? Siapa yang tahu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

Eh? Apa boleh End disini? Sisanya adalah keputusan kalian readers. Fi udah hilang semangat. Lagian ini masih bagian Kyuhyun. Leeteuk blom ketemu Heechul. Fi bener2 udah kehilangan semangat...


	9. Chapter 9

**Last Chapter^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Skor sementara adalah 27-24. Skor 27 di pegang oleh musuh di quarter kedua awal ini. Kini bola sudah di tangan Kyuhyun kembali. Apa boleh buat? Tim mereka harus mengejar angka di ranah three point jika tidak ingin kalah.

Suasana pertandingan semakin menekan mental maupun fisik kedua tim. Aura-aura negatif yang di keluarkan setiap orang untuk meraih kemenangan dengan berlomba mencetak angka, juga berpengaruh pada jalannya pertandingan, jika kehilangan konsentrasi sedikit saja, maka lenyaplah, bola akan berhasil di rebut dan sulit untuk me-reboundnya jika tidak mengandalkan keberuntungan. Kelelahan mulai terlihat jelas dari masing-masing tim dilihat dari cara mereka bernapas yang mulai kewalahan.

Kini skor kedua tim menjadi seri. Kyuhyun berhasil melakukan tembakan tiga angka sebelum dirinya di cekal oleh lawan. Tetapi saat ia turun dari lompatannya, kaki kanannya tak mendarat dengan sempurna, pada akhirnya ia jatuh dan tanpa sengaja tulang kering kaki kirinya tertabrak kaki salah satu lawan mereka yang ingin mencegah tembakan tiga angka Kyuhyun tetapi terlambat. Suara tubuh Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba ambruk kini menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang.

"Referee time out!" Teriak wasit.

"KYUHYUN!" Kini teriakan suara rocker Heechul menggema di seluruh penjuru lapangan. Teriakannya paling keras, sudah jelas Heechulah yang paling memedulikan keadaan Kyuhyun lebih dari siapapun meski dirinya lebih suka melihat Kyuhyun menderita.

Heechul bergegas berlari ke arena pertandingan di ikuti oleh Siwon di belakangnya.

Anggota tim segera membawa Kyuhyun yang tengah meringis sakit dan memegangi kedua kakinya yang bernasib malang ke bibir lapangan.

Dalam pertandingan, kita tidak pernah tahu suasana akan menjadi seperti apa, meskipun cederanya pemain adalah suatu hal yang telah di prediksi sebelumnya, tetapi sangat tidak disangka bahwa Kyuhyun yang posisinya menjadi salah satu pondasi tim akan mengalami cedera secepat ini, bahkan quarter kedua baru saja di mulai. Kaki Kyuhyun tidak hanya di cederai di tulang keringnya, tetapi ia juga terkilir saat mendaratkan kakinya meski ia telah berhasil menyejajarkan skor tim mereka.

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan 'apakah kau baik-baik saja' tak lagi dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun. Sakit di kedua kakinya dan ekspresi di wajahnya sudah menjelaskan betapa dirinya tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan lagi. Ia harus di gantikan. Tetapi masalah kembali datang. Dengan keluarnya Kyuhyun berarti harus ada penggantinya, pada kenyataannya tim mereka tidak memiliki pemain cadangan.

"Siwon!" Teriak sang kapten, Hangeng. Ia berlari mendekati Siwon yang juga berlari ingin melihat kondisi Kyuhyun. Hangeng menghadang Siwon dan mengajaknya untuk menggantikan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa. Dokter belum mengijinkanku bermain Hangeng-ssi. Kakiku masih terasa sedikit sakit saat kupaksakan melompat. Itu artinya aku belum sembuh." Mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Siwon, menurunkan pundak Hangeng yang berpikir sangat percaya diri bahwa Siwon pasti bisa bergabung bersamanya.

Melihat raut kecewa dari sang kapten, Siwon tidak bisa berkata-kata untuk menyemangatinya jika permasalahannya adalah mereka kekurangan pemain. Jika saja Siwon tidak cedera dan sedang dalam masa pemulihan karena tulang kakinya yang tergeser, pasti Siwon bisa membantu dan Kyuhyun tidak akan di paksa untuk bermain sedari awal. Siwon meninggalkan Hangeng yang tengah kecewa dan memikirkan tentang kesalahannya yang egois hanya untuk menjaga harga dirinya dan membuat anggotanya celaka.

Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang di peluk Heechul yang menangis. Seharusnya disini Kyuhyunlah yang menangis bukan malah sebaliknya.

"Aku akan menggantikanmu menangis Kyu, huwaaaa hiks hiks..." begitulah kata Heechul yang tak tega melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang begitu menderita. Heechul sangat senang membuat Kyuhyun menderita tetapi ia sangat sedih jika menderitanya itu betulan atau bukan karena dirinya Kyuhyun menderita.

Dengan berderai air mata, Heechul menyerahkan Kyuhyun ke Siwon yang menawarkan bantuannya untuk memijat kaki Kyuhyun yang terkilir, Kyuhyun di dudukkan di bangku pemain yang berada di pinggir lapangan.

Heechul menghampiri seseorang yang sangat ia yakini adalah pengganti Kyuhyun. Heechul meraih kaus bagian depan orang itu dan mendekatkannya padanya.

"Kau. Harus menang!" Setelahnya, Heechul melepaskannya dan menghampiri Hangeng. Yang Heechul tidak tahu adalah orang yang baru saja di gertak oleh Heechul, ialah Park Jungsoo. Orang yang selama ini tak ia tahu baik muka dan rupanya sebab Heechul juga lupa menanyakannya lagi pada Kyuhyun karena mereka berdua terlalu fokus men- _stalker_ i Kibum.

"Hangeng-ssi." Hangeng yang di panggil namanya oleh orang yang tak ia kenal, memandang Heechul heran dan bertanya-tanya kenapa ia bisa mengetahui namanya. Tetapi apa yang ia terima dari Heechul sungguh mengejutkan. Hangeng sedikit meringis sakit sambil memegangi pipi kirinya yang baru saja menerima satu pukulan telak. Ingat, walaupun Heechul terlihat cantik tetapi ia tetaplah seorang namja, jadi pukulannya tentu saja sakit.

"Itu untuk bertanggung jawab sebagai kapten karena melukai sahabatku. Dan ini-" Plak. Satu tamparan.

"Untuk menang!" Heechul lantas meninggalkan Hangeng yang terdiam. Benar. Tim mereka harus menang setelah apa yang telah terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Jadi pengorbanan Kyuhyun tidak akan sia-sia.

Saat Heechul kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun, raut wajahnya sudah tak sepucat tadi. Heechul menghela napas lega. Kemudian ia merebut kompres es yang sedang di tempelkan sendiri oleh Kyuhyun di kakinya, dan menggantikannya.

"Bagaimana kaki kananmu?" Tanya Heechul ketus setelah memberikan pelajaran berharga pada kapten tim tadi.

"Sudah baik-baik saja. Tetapi saat Siwon menarik kakiku itu sangat-sangat sakit Heechulie..." rengek Kyuhyun.

"Rasakan."

"Heechulie..."

"Diamlah pabo. Kau membuatku malu."

"Heechulie...aw! Sakit bodoh! Jangan menekannya!" Heechul menekan kaki kiri Kyuhyun dimana terdapat luka memar biru di sana.

"Pabo, kau sungguh beruntung telah keluar dari neraka bodoh yang mereka buat ini. Meskipun dengan cara yang konyol. Mukamu sangat konyol saat kesakitan tadi."

"Kau lebih konyol. Kau menangis juga tadi." Kini Kyuhyun dan Heechul tertawa bersama meski tak ada yang lucu sama sekali.

"Eh? Mana Siwon? Aku belum berterimakasih padanya. Aku juga lupa bertanya padanya siapa dia sebenarnya karena ia cukup tahu banyak tentang pemain."

"Eoh, dia pergi setelah menerima telepon. Aku sudah berterimakasih. Tenang saja. Aku cukup tahu diri tidak seperti dirimu. Ya-! Sakit pabo-Heechul!"

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi begitu saja bodoh! Padahal aku ingin lebih lama lagi berbicara dengan orang tampan sepertinya."

"Dalam mimpimu." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil memijat kakinya sendiri dimana terdapat bekas memar ditambah lagi barusan saja Heechul menekannya lagi.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Tidak. Tidak. Kajja. Duduk disini. Kita lihat pangeranku bermain saja. Pasti keren." Heechul tak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia menuruti ucapan Kyuhyun dan mereka menonton pertandingan yang sempat terhenti tadi dengan hikmat.

"Hati-hati dengan bola yang salah alamat Heechul."

"Seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu pabo. Memangnya kau sudah bisa jalan?"

"Setidaknya aku bisa menghindar."

"Hooo. Jinja?"

"Sudahlah. Aaa... Kibum akan memasukkan bolanya! Fighting Kibum! Awas dibelakangmu!" Teriak Kyuhyun heboh saat giliran Kibum yang membawa bola.

Setelah Kibum berhasil melakukan dunk dan mendapat dua angka atas tembakannya, Kibum sekilas melihat ke arah dimana tadi teriakan itu berasal, Kibum bisa melihat bahwa Kyuhyun sudah baik-baik saja terbukti dengan senyumnya yang telah kembali bahkan sudah bisa menyemangati mereka, kini Kibum bisa bernapas lega.

"Kyu, kau tahu tidak yang tadi menggantikanmu itu siapa?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang tampan."

"Hah? Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Hanya Kibum yang paling tampan disana. Yang lainnya juga tampan. Tim Yunho juga tampan semua. Aku juga tampan." Heechul mendorong kepala Kyuhyun ke depan mendengar ocehan bodoh Kyuhyun yang membandingkan orang tampan diantara para orang tampan. Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah terjebak matanya diantara orang tampan bahkan ia tadi selalu dikelilingi orang tampan saat ia yang memegang bolanya.

"Yang menggantikanmu bermain pabo! Makanya dicerna baik-baik pertanyaanku."

"Ooohh... yang merasa menjadi penguasa disana? Ah! Lihat saja! Dia mengoper bolanya ke arah Donghae! Lalu Donghae mengoper lagi padanya! Ah! Kibum bahkan sudah dijaga dua orang. Oh tidak! Pangeranku tidak bisa bergerak dengan mudah!"

"Benar! Dia keren! Dia bahkan menembakkan tiga angkanya dari jarak yang lebih jauh darimu Kyu! Waaa tampan! Berjuanglah!"

"Kau memanggil mereka tampan jadi semuanya menoleh kesini bodoh!"

"Kau benar! Jadi? Siapa namanya?"

"Yang tampan?"

"Iya."

"Apa aku harus menyebutkannya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Banyak yang tampan. Aku tak kuasa menyebutkannya satu persatu."

"Yang menggantikanmu Cho pabo Kyuhyun!"

"Namanya... Kyaaa Kibum! ayo rebut bolanya! Kapten! Oper bolanya ke Kibum!"

"Woaaaaahhh... Daebaaaaakk!" Koor kedua heboh Kim dan Cho dari bangku pemain saat Kibum memasukkan bola kedalam ring.

"Kau lihat tidak? Tadi Donghae hampir jatuh saat menerima operan. Untung saja ia cepat mengopernya ke Eunhyuk dan memberikannya pada si tampan."

"Iya aku lihat. Si tampan juga berhasil menembakkan bolanya. Daebaaak. Bahkan ia seperti melayang di udara saat melakukan tembakan tiga angkanya."

"Jadi kau tidak tahu nama si tampan itu Kyu?"

"Aku tahu si tampan. Tapi Kibum lebih tampan. Mau bertaruh?" Heechul menghela napas lelah. Menghadapi Kyuhyun saat ia sedang dalam fase labil ini ternyata sulit juga.

.

.

 _Heechul menghampiri seseorang yang sangat ia yakini adalah pengganti Kyuhyun. Heechul meraih kaus bagian depan orang itu dan mendekatkannya padanya._

 _"Kau." Orang itu melihat lekat-lekat pada muka jelek Heechul yang berderai air mata setelah mengatasi kekagetannya akibat seseorang yang tiba-tiba meraih bajunya ini. Heechul yang tidak siap ditatapi sedemikian lekat itu, tak bisa membendung rona merah dipipinya ditambah lagi hidungnya yang memerah sehabis menangis tadi._

 _"Harus menang!" Setelah berkata seperti itu, Heechul melepaskannya dan menghampiri Hangeng._

 _Flashback end._

Dari sanalah rasa penasaran Heechul berasal. Sejauh ini, Heechul tak pernah merasa gugup seperti itu ditatapi laki-laki maupun wanita, tetapi orang tampan itu menghancurkannya dalam satu kali tatapan. Hebat!

"Yeaaaaahhh! Kita menang!" Teriak dua heboh dan mereka berpelukan erat dengan berjingkrak kecil di bangku mereka duduk. Sungguh reaksi yang terlalu berlebihan dibanding para pemain yang memenangkannya. Skor akhir direbut oleh tim Hangeng dengan kemenangan telak 98-88.

.

.

"Namanya Park Jungsoo. Ini kesempatanmu Heechul." Bisik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendorong punggung Heechul ke hadapan Park Jungsoo yang Kyuhyun maksud. Kyuhyun tidak bodoh. Karena sejak masuknya pemain pengganti Kyuhyun, tanpa sadar Heechul selalu menyebut-nyebutnya dan itu sangat mengganggu.

"Terimakasih sudah mena-" Heechul membeku. Ia tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya sendiri saat orang yang tadi ia gertak kini memeluknya erat.

"Terimakasih sudah menyemangatiku dengan berteriak tampan-tampan tadi. Kau sangat berisik."

"Heh. Kau sangat percaya diri sekali. Lepaskan!"

"Aku tahu kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku. Jadi tak akan aku lepaskan. Coba saja kalau kau bisa."

"Y-ya! Aku tidak- ya! Kau bau keringat! Lepaskan bodoh!"

"Tidak akan."

"Ya! Kyuhyun! Tolong aku! Kau mau kemana?! Ya! Bantu aku dulu baru kau boleh pergi!"

"Abaikan saja dia Kibum. Sekarang tugasmu adalah bertanggung jawab karena telah melibatkanku sampai kakiku memar seperti ini."

"Mianhe. Mianhe. Kajja. Aku akan menuntunmu ke ruang kesehatan. Kau masih bisa jalan kan?"

"Tentu saja! Jangan meremehkan orang tampan sepertiku."

"Kalau begitu kau tak perlu kutuntun."

"Kim Kibum!"

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan menangis disini."

"Kibum!"

"Mianhe." Kyuhyun terpana. Melihat tawa Kibum yang ditutupi oleh tangannya, adalah salah satu keajaiban dunia di kehidupan Kyuhyun selama ini. Kibum tertawa. Dan Kyuhyun menyaksikannya. Rasanya dunia bagaikan reruntuhan batu dimana hanya ada Kibum dan dirinya berdua berdiri di atas reruntuhan itu. Perasaan hangat perlahan menjalar melalui pembuluh darah yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menginginkan lagi. Melihat tawa Kibum yang menyenangkan itu.

"Kajja."

"A-ah ne."

Sesampainya diruang kesehatan, Kyuhyun mengganti bajunya dengan baju Heechul yang sengaja ditinggalkan beberapa di lokernya, Kibum dimintai pertolongan untuk mengambilkannya untuknya. Sedangkan sang empunya loker entah berada dimana sekarang karena setelah Kyuhyun dibawa ke ruang kesehatan, Heechul belum menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapannya.

"Aku haus. Kau mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja. K-kibum. Jebal jangan lama-lama ne? Aku takut sendirian hehe."

"Araseo."

"Gomawo." Sepeninggalnya Kibum, Kyuhyun melihat sekitarnya yang terasa sepi, karena ia penakut, konsentrasinya ia fokuskan pada rasa sakit di kakinya yang sudah diperban oleh Kibum.

"Heechul kau dimana? Aku di ruang kesehatan. Cepatlah kesini." Tulis Kyuhyun di smartphonenya dan segera mengirimkan pesan teksnya untuk Heechul.

Karena merasa bosan menunggu Kibum yang mungkin ia sedang berganti baju juga, Kyuhyun memainkan smartphonenya asal. Entah apa saja yang ia buka yang jelas pikirannya sedang tidak pada benda layar sentuh datar yang sedang dipegangnya.

Dipikiran Kyuhyun sekarang adalah tawa Kibum yang terus berulang seperti iklan di layar televisi pikirannya. Membuat bibirnya tertarik keatas tanpa sadar saat iklan itu kembali terulang.

"Kim Kibum-ssi."

"Ne? Ada apa Hyunah-ssi?"

"Permainanmu tadi bagus sekali!" Mendengar suara Kibum dari luar yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, membuat rasa penasaran Kyuhyun menguap kepermukaan. Dengan kaki terpincang, Kyuhyun menyeret kaki satunya lagi hingga sampai di daun pintu dan membukanya.

"-maukah kau menjadi teman kencanku?" Saat Kyuhyun baru saja membuka pintu, kalimat itulah yang di dengar Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya sedikit bergetar dan tanpa sadar menggenggam gagang pintu begitu erat.

"Bolehkah?" Seharusnya Kibum memandang wanita dihadapannya yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara, tetapi yang ditatap Kibum saat ini adalah wajah Kyuhyun.

"A-apa? Kenapa kau menatapku? A-aku tidak terlibat sama sekali. A-aku akan kembali istirahat saja." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kyuhyun menutup pintu ruang kesehatan dan bersembunyi dibalik pintu. Kyuhyun juga menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya sehingga ia tak dapat mendengar jawaban Kibum.

Heechul yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itu sedikit tahu tentang reaksi Kyuhyun. Setelah mendapatkan pesan teks dari Kyuhyun tadi, Heechul segera menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Park Jungsoo dan mengajaknya turut serta pergi ke ruang kesehatan dimana Kyuhyun berada.

"Sepertinya sahabatmu sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh orang lain."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke kelas saja. Bye. Mine." Tak memedulikan gombalan dari pacar barunya, Iya, mereka adalah pasangan baru sekarang. Heechul menghampiri Kibum dan mengucapkan terimakasih atas bantuannya untuk Kyuhyun. Heechul memintanya untuk pergi dan menyerahkan sisanya kepadanya.

Setelah melihat Kibum pergi, Heechul mengetuk pintu ruang kesehatan di depannya dan masuk. Melihat Kyuhyun yang berada di pintu dengan keadaan tangan yang masih menutupi telinganya, Heechul memegang tangan Kyuhyun dan perlahan menurunkannya.

"Dia sudah pergi."

"Apa dia menerimanya?"

"Menerima apa?" Heechul pura-pura tidak mengetahui apa yang Kyuhyun maksud, padahal sesungguhnya ia tahu bahwa perasaan Kyuhyun tidak berjalan mulus.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Gwenchana?"

"Apa?"

"Kakimu. Apa kau bisa berjalan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku mau pulang."

"Tapi jalanmu masih pincang. Apa benar sudah tidak sakit?"

"Hanya luka seperti ini. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau cerewet seperti ibuku Heechul."

"Lain kali akan kuadukan padanya kalau kau mengatainya cerewet lagi."

"Kau mengancamku?! Jahat sekali. Jadi bagaimana dengan cinta pada pandangan pertamamu?"

"Ya! Sudah jangan dibahas! Kajja kita pulang."

"Araseo. Araseo. Uri Kim Heechul ternyata sedang malu hahaha"

"Kupatahkan sekalian kakimu jika kau bicara lagi."

"Huuu...seramnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun tidak pergi ke kampus. Lalu keesokannya lagi, Kyuhyun juga tak masuk.

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak kejadian di depan ruang kesehatan itu, tetapi Kyuhyun belum bisa melupakannya. Seharusnya waktu itu dirinya tak menutupi telinganya dan mendengarkan apa jawaban yang akan Kibum berikan, jadi ia tak perlu gelisah seperti ini. Lagipula Kibum tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan dirinya. Benar. Mereka berdua tidak ada hubungan apa-apa.

Hari berikutnya, Kyuhyun pergi ke kampus dengan wajah yang kembali ceria seolah kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi tidak terjadi kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan. Semuanya kembali normal. Kyuhyun telah menekan dalam-dalam rasa sesaknya. Hubungan mereka berdua bukanlah siapa-siapa. Kata-kata itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun mampu menekan rasa sesaknya jauh-jauh.

Sudah seharusnya bukan, jika cinta seorang stalker akhirnya menjadi seperti ini? Ya. Memasang topeng bahagia di luar. Memandangi dari jauh. Mengikuti kegiatannya, juga mencintainya dari jauh dan pada akhirnya hanya bisa memendamnya saja perasaan cinta itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

REAL END.

.

.

.

Terimakasih readersku tersayang yang telah membaca, mereview,follow, favorite Fanboys Overall sampai akhir.

Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini. See you~


End file.
